Little Gifts
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: It's Liz's 20th birthday, even though she has to work Liz gets various little gifts from a secret admirer, who is it? ONE SHOT


July 26th, it was Liz's birthday! Finally she was twenty, no longer a teen she had a whole mix of emotions "Liz...Liz!" A pillow was thrown at her, Liz shifted in her bed over her duvet.

"What?"

"Wake up birthday girl we got a film to shoot, remember?" Keke laughed, Liz yawned widely as her sleeping pattern was messed up from the film shooting times making her unbelievably tired all the time "People on their birthdays shouldn't work" she moaned throwing herself back on the bed, Keke once again threw a pillow at her waking Liz up again. Making it on set her fellow cast mates cheered for her "Happy birthday!" They chanted at once, Liz smiled and bowed her head down for a second then looked back up "Thanks guys" Jeremy hopped in front of her with a cheesy grin on his face

"Feel older?"

"Nope"

"You look it, is...is that grey hair?" He chuckled, Liz light slapped his chest "No! I don't have grey hairs"

"Okayy, anyway you have a package in the break room"

"Really who from?" Jeremy simply shrugged his shoulders "It doesn't say, go check it out" he walked away to the rest of the cast. Liz snook away to the break room to the package, she ripped it opened to a cardboard long box, gently she opened it. It was a rose. Liz smiled confused and picked up the little card inside it "For you on a special day, more to come from a loved one" it said no name making Liz grow curious.

"Hey! Keke?" She called, Keke walked in the tent "Yeah?"

"Is this you playing a joke?" Keke looked at what Liz was referring to "Nope" Liz looked at her not believing her at all "I swear to god! Who else could it be?"

"Eh you got me, I dunno"

"Maybe it's Ariana?" Liz shrugged her shoulder still not convinced it could be from Ari

"Well whoever it is, they love you" she patted Liz on the back before walking back out to shoot, Liz sighed confused and followed her out. As they all were filming it was interrupted by a delivery man "Excuse me? Sorry to bother but a delivery for Miss Gillies" Liz looked at the delivery man surprised, she walked over to him "Sign here please" she did so and signed the form, the man passed her the small box and left the set "Who's it from?"

"I don't know yet" Liz giggled as she ripped the wrapping paper from the box and opened it, two diamond silver earrings. They were gorgeous. "Oh my god..." She mumbled to herself "They're gorgeous" again she mumbled to herself, another note on the top of the box "Gift number two, just for you, little Gillies don't be so confused it will be clear very soon" who ever did these notes weren't exactly the best at little poems but Liz didn't care about that "What are they?" Her curious cast mates ask behind her, Liz turned around to them and shown them her gorgeous and no doubt expensive diamond silver earrings "Oh my god they're-"

"Gorgeous, I know" she smiled proudly

"I'll put them with the...rose" all these little gifts were confusing her so much she had to ring Ariana "Ari?"

"Liz! Oh my god happy birthday I miss you!" Liz smiled hearing her oldest and always best friends voice "I miss you too Ari and I'm gonna face time you later but listen, have you been sending me any packages?" Liz looked down at the gifts waiting for an answer "No, oh god! What I supposed to?! I have your gifts here-"

"Ari, Ari it's totally cool, I'm just wondering who they are from"

"Has someone got a secret admirer?" Ariana teased her happy friend over the phone laughing.

"Shut up Ari" Liz giggled "no probably not I bet it's...I dunno, I'll speak to you later" "Okay bye, love you dingus"

"bye Ari, love you too" Liz giggled as she hung up. If it wasn't Ari, then who is it?

A whole day of shooting Liz finally gets to her hotel room, exhausted she fell flat on her bed. As she shut her eyes the door went "Who is it?" She called lifting up from the bed "Room service"  
Liz stumbled up and opened the door, it wasn't room service.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here!?" Liz was ecstatic to see the friendly gorgeous face she adores "It's your birthday, you turned 20 I couldn't just sit at home" he shut the door behind him and he walked in as Liz walked backwards into the room properly "It was all you" finally she figured it out "The rose...the earrings"  
Avan nodded to her realisation "The necklace"

"The neck-the necklace?" That was a gift she didn't receive, that's because Avan had it the whole time, pulling it out of his pocket "May I?" Liz bit her lip and nodded her head turning around so her back was to him. Avan ran his soothing fingers around her neck, shifting her hair from her neck making it bare, Avan kissed the back of her neck then he wrapped the silver necklace around her place soft neck, a love heart. Liz noticed it had an engraving on the back 'Elavan' their ship name, Liz couldn't help but grin, Avan kissed her neck again after the necklace was in place sending shivers down Liz's spine "I've missed you" she whispered slowly turning back around to him, put her arms loosely around his neck as he put his hands on her waist "I've missed you too, so much"

"Stay with me?"

"Always" Avan mumbled as he leaned his lips onto hers, pulling her in closer "Happy birthday"

"it is now with you...the best gift of all, is you" Avan couldn't help but smile "I love you Miss Gillies"

"I love you too Mr Jogia" Liz again clashed her lips over his still with her arms wrapped around him pulling them both down on the bed, turns out turning 20 had its highlights after all.


End file.
